


A Strange Present.

by Haku_4



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_4/pseuds/Haku_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraversò la sala con passo sicuro dietro Killer, seguito da Heat e Wire, e fu allora che notò un piccolo particolare: non vi era la benché minima ombra di una ragazza.<br/>Un "club di soli uomini" per uomini ovviamente.<br/>Facevano davvero sul serio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Present.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questo piccolo capolavoro a Terrycontyby90 che ha sempre una pazienza infinita per correggere tutti i miei orrori grammaticali. ^^'
> 
> Grazie^3^
> 
> Attenzione: In questa storia è presente una scena di pole dance.  
> E per chi non sapesse cosa aspettarsi da una pole dance maschile, o addirittura chi non sapesse dell'esistenza, come la sottoscritta, di alcune cose decisamente sensazionali della controparte maschile della pole dance, mi sono permessa di selezionare tre video da youtube che secondo me vale davvero la pena di vedere.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IUgafWY2u4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVKf29jxd0o  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lmejPu2CPk
> 
> Vi lascio inoltre tutti i crediti delle varie canzoni usate per la fic all'inizio del testo trascritto con relativo link a Youtube.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

  
Sospirò, stringendosi nella sua giacca di pelle con un brivido, strisciando con noncuranza gli anfibi mentre camminava.  
Diavolo se faceva freddo.  
Tirò fuori da una tasca il proprio cellulare rileggendo per sicurezza l'ultimo messaggio che Killer gli aveva mandato quello stesso pomeriggio, in cui era specificato il luogo e l'ora in cui lui e la sua combricola si sarebbero ritrovati per quella sera, nonostante Kidd continuasse a dire che non era così necessario fare qualcosa di particolare, ma le sue parole vennero, per questa volta, palesemente ignorate da tutti.  
Kidd non aveva la più pallida idea di dove il biondo aveva in mente di andare a festeggiare il suo compleanno - non era mai stato in quella parte della città - ma si recò comunque con sicurezza lungo la strada, svoltando dopo un paio di semafori e ritrovandosi davanti ad un locale.  
Lesse le scritte in rosso, che spiccavano sull'unica entrata del locale, accertandosi di trovarsi nel posto giusto.  
Non ebbe più dubbi una volta che notò Heat e Wire spiccare dalla folla di gente accalcata all'uscita del locale, raggiungendoli.  
Stava per chiedere loro dove diavolo fosse finito killer che aveva organizzato la serata, quando scorse un inconfondibile massa bionda farsi largo dalla porta del locale fino a loro, facendogli segno di entrare.  
Una volta entrato si guardò in torno: l'aria nel locale era calda; e non si stava solamente parlando dell'impianto di riscaldamento piuttosto elevato, che con gratitudine di tutti riscaldava velocemente le membra infreddolite da quella feroce notte di gennaio. Tutto l'ambiente era immerso nella penombra, illuminato da suggestive lampade, che in origine dovevano essere ad olio, sistemate su ogni tavolino e nei punti giusti, rendendo il luogo confortevole, conferendo in alcuni angoli addirittura una sorta di privacy, sia ai tavoli che ai divanetti sparsi per il locale.  
Attraversò la sala con passo sicuro dietro Killer, seguito da Heat e Wire, e fu allora che notò un piccolo particolare: non vi era la benché minima ombra di una ragazza.  
Un "club di soli uomini" per uomini ovviamente.  
Facevano davvero sul serio?  
Non che gli dispiacesse, sia chiaro, solo non se lo aspettava.  
Non aveva mai fatto mistero ai suoi amici riguardo ai suoi gusti, ma certamente non si aspettava che avessero deciso di portarlo in quel genere di posto, tutto qui.  
Presero posto su dei divanetti comodi sistemati attorno ad un tavolino basso di vetro dove potevano appoggiare le loro prossime ordinazioni, nè troppo vicino al palco e ai loro fastidiosi faretti accecanti, ma nemmeno troppo lontano; in modo da scorgere, con ogni probabilità, ogni particolare dello spettacolo preparato per quella sera.  
Minuti scorrevoli passarono piacevoli tra chicchere e battute, raccontandosi le ultime novità in attesa che i drinks ordinati poco prima arrivassero. Non dovettero attendere poi molto, nonostante il locale ormai era completamente pieno, e questo era davvero positivo.  
Il posto non era male, forse un po' fuori mano dai loro soliti "giri", ma i drinks erano buoni e il servizio veloce. In definitiva gli piaceva, e sapeva che Killer lo aveva notato dal sorriso compiaciuto che gli mostrò sorseggiando il suo Long Island con ghiaccio. Gli sorrise di rimando, giusto in tempo prima che le già poche luci presenti nel locale si eclissassero completamente con un ovazione generale della folla in sala, intanto che una voce microfonata dava loro il benvenuto al "Red Line" introducendo immediatamente la stella del loro corpo di ballo.  
Dagli applausi, fischi ed acclamazione Kidd indovinò che in molti erano venuti quella sera solo per questo fantomatico "Trafalgar Law".  
Si sistemò meglio contro il divanetto Kidd, incuriosito di vedere se i fatti avrebbero retto in confronto alle premesse, mentre la musica iniziava a risuonare, accompagnando un ombra scura che si muoveva con sicurezza fino al centro - dove ricordava esserci un lungo palo di metallo - il corpo sottile e longilineo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi all'improvvisa luce blu che catalizzò tutta l'attenzione della sala sul culo più sexy che avesse mai visto. Le gambe lunghe e sottili fasciate da dei jeans bianchi a macchie nere aderenti, assolutamente illegali dal modo in fasciavano alla perfezione quel corpo dalla vita sottile.  
Si girò Law, appoggiando una mano con eleganza sul freddo metallo, e gli occhi di Kidd scivolarono sulla camicia a maniche lunghe nera aperta a "V" dai primi bottoni slacciati, andando poi a spiaggiarsi nel mare caramello della sua pelle, mentre lui si muoveva intorno all'asta felino, fino a sollevarsi da terra con un movimento fluido e le parole della canzone risuonano graffianti.

  
**[Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love ]**  
[ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ImY_lLScT98 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ImY_lLScT98)]  
 

  
_Sometimes I feel I've got to_  
_Run away I've got to_  
_Get away_  
_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_  
_The love we share_  
_Seems to go nowhere_  
_I've lost my lights_  
_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_  


Sentì il cuore fermarsi Kidd, indugiando con lo sguardo su quelle gambe ora strette intorno al palo, unico appiglio di Trafalgar, mentre inarcava sensuale la schiena all'indietro, domandandosi quanto bene quelle gambe sarebbero state invece attorno ai suoi fianchi, scivolando languido contro il metallo al ritmo di musica.  
 

  
_Once I ran to you (I ran)_  
_Now I'll run from you_  
_This tainted love you've given_  
_I give you all a boy could give you_  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_  
_Tainted love_  
_Tainted love_  


  
Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, il cocktail completamente dimenticato sul tavolo, mentre con la gola secca seguiva ogni movimento di quel corpo sensuale scivolare languido e forte nel suo ambiente naturale, togliendogli il respiro.  
Non c'erano più le persone che gremivano la sala. Nemmeno la presenza di Heat, Wire e Killer riusciva a raggiungerlo ormai, intrappolato in un sogno ad occhi aperti che faticava a credere reale, completamente rapito da quello sguardo che ora, cazzo, aveva incrociato il suo.  
C'era solo lui, solo Trafalgar Law.  
 

  
_Now I know I've got to_  
_Run away I've got to_  
_Get away_  
_You don't really want any more from me_  
_To make things right_  


  
Kidd sentiva il battito della musica fin dentro la cassa toracica, tutti gli occhi seguivano Law salire sempre più in alto sul palo, incurante dell'altezza, girando fluido a testa in giù mentre la camicia scivolava languida sulla pelle ambrata scoperta dall'invisibile forza di gravità. Scivolò con un unico ed elegante movimento fino a terra, gattonando come una pantera, ancheggiando sul pavimento con movimenti che accompagnavano la mente in pensieri decisamente poco casti, allungando poi nuovamente le lunghe gambe ai lati del palo ed inarcando la schiena, tirandosi poi su con solo l'ausilio di una mano, girando veloce, sollevandosi nuovamente da terra.  
 

  
_You need someone to hold you tight_  
_You think love is to pray_  
_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_  


  
Diavolo, sembrava volare! Volteggiava libero nell'aria, attaccato alla realtà solo da quel tubo di ferro. Era come se lì sul palco di colpo la forza di gravità avesse completamente smesso di funzionare. Lì, sospeso nel vuoto, sorretto apparentemente da nulla, dove il sopra era il sotto e nulla aveva più senso, lui si muoveva come se fosse senza peso, restando attaccato a quella sottile striscia di metallo prima solo con una mano, poi addirittura solo con i piedi nudi.  
   
Sembrava fatto di acqua e leggerezza pura. Come se camminasse con tranquillità sospeso a mezz'aria.  
Sembrava incredibile che quel corpo così sottile potesse essere incredibilmente forte e flessibile e – Dio! - voleva testare con le proprie mani i limiti fisici di quelle gambe, avvinghiate possibilmente ed indissolubilmente a lui.  
 

  
_Once I ran to you (I ran)_  
_Now I'll run from you_  
_This tainted love you've given_  
_I give you all a boy could give you_  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly ALL!_  


  
Smise di respirare quando Law si lasciò andare, come tutti nella sala, cadendo di parecchio prima di fermarsi a pochi centimetri da terra, trattenendosi solo con le mani all'asta, tenendo il proprio corpo perfettamente in orizzontale, aprendo poi le gambe, prima di appoggiarle con un movimento fluido al palo, risalendo al contrario.  
 

  
_Tainted love_  
_Tainted love_  


  
Una sola occhiata all'indirizzo di Kidd, e Killer seppe al 100% di aver scelto bene. Perfino Heat e Wire sembravano piuttosto impressionati dallo spettacolo e il bello doveva ancora venire.  
 

  
_Don't touch me please_  
_I cannot stand the way you tease_  
_I love you though you hurt me so_  
_Now I'm going to pack my things and go_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love_  


  
Sembrava muoversi in un altro mondo Law, quello dell'impossibile e delle fantasie più sfrenate. E si rese conto che, con ogni probabilità, in molti avrebbero volentieri ucciso pur di averlo, mentre lui, ignaro di tutto, continuava a contorcersi sul metallo, insensibile ai loro desideri, deridendoli con quel sorriso seducente e tentatore, perché desideravano qualcosa che non avrebbero posseduto mai.  
 

  
_Once I ran to you (I ran)_  
_Now I'll run from you_  
_This tainted love you've given_  
_I give you all a boy could give you_  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_  
_Tainted love_  
_Tainted love_  
_Tainted love_  
_Tainted love_  


  
Venne distratto nuovamente dai suoi pensieri a musica finita. La magia del momento dissolta nell’istante in cui Law toccò di nuovo terra tra applausi e le esclamazioni estasiate del pubblico.  
Nonostante la nomina del locale, la loro star aveva ancora effettivamente tutti i vestiti addosso. Killer guardò Kidd che ora, ricordatosi di avere un cocktail e una sete davvero atroce, bevve a lunghe sorsate il proprio drink senza però finirlo. Stava per dire qualcosa una volta ripreso fiato Kidd, chinandosi verso di lui, ma la sua voce viene sovrastata dalla voce del microfono. Annunciavano che Trafalgar sarebbe tornato nuovamente sul palco dopo pochi minuti per uno "Speciale", scatenando urla di eccitazione da parte del pubblico e un sorriso soddisfatto da Killer.  
Non era stato facile organizzare il tutto, proprio perché Trafalgar Law lavora sì al "Red Line" insieme ai ragazzi del locale, ma accettare o meno determinate proposte dipendeva unicamente dai suoi capricci.

Non si fece attendere Law, rispondendo al suo pubblico con un sorriso nascosto sotto le falde di un Fedora* nero che, ora, nascondeva i corti capelli e quello sguardo furbo. Salì sul palco avanzando nuovamente al centro. Indossava un paio di scarpe eleganti adesso, ma ancora quei jeans da infarto e la camicia con le maniche  arrotolate ai gomiti scoprendo i tatuaggi sugli avambracci.  
Quasi non notò un’altra figura che avanzava dietro Trafalgar portando una sedia, fino a posizionandola dietro di lui prima di scomparire. Nessuno ebbe il tempo materiale di chiedersi a che cosa servisse, perché le luci si abbassarono e la musica iniziò.

  
**[** **Miguel Bosé Feat. Julieta Venegas - Morena mia]**  
[ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=oKUenah78Ws](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=oKUenah78Ws) ]

 

  
_Morena mía voy a contarte hasta diez,_  
_uno el sol que te alumbra,_  
_dos tus piernas que mandan,_  
_somos tres en tu cama… tres._  


  
Si muoveva con calma Law - accompagnato dalla luce bianca dei riflettori che non lo abbandonavano, seguendo ogni suo movimento - ancheggiando al ritmo di una musica decisamente più soft e calda e, malgrado Kidd non sapesse un accidente di spagnolo, sapeva per certo che qualunque cosa quella voce stesse dicendo, si sarebbe adattata perfettamente a quel corpo come un vestito fatto su misura. E lui lo guarda muoversi languido.  
 

 _Morenamía el cuarto viene después,_

  
Quasi gli venne un infarto quando lo vide scendere tra il pubblico e, per un secondo, Kidd fu quasi certo che stesse proprio guardando lui, prima di voltarsi verso il tavolo più vicino avvicinandosi.  
 

  
_cinco tus continentes,_  
_seis las medias faenas,_  
_de mis medios calientes._  


  
Lo guardò volteggiare via beffardo Kidd, quando uno del tavolo provò a farsi più vicino, ottenendo solo l'effetto contrario, portandolo a spostarsi al tavolo a fianco. Era lui a decidere, aggirandosi per i tavoli, vagando ... cercando ....  
 

  
_Sigo contando ahorita._  
_Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien._  


  
Era ormai, chiaro a tutti che quella sedia, apparentemente dimenticata al centro del palco, fosse per uno di loro e – cazzo! - lui stava scegliendo.  
Stava scegliendo chi portare all'inferno e – maledizione – far bruciare con lui.  
 

  
_Morena mía_  
_siete son los pecados cometidos._  
_Suman ocho conmigo,_  
_nueve los que te cobro,_  
_más de diez he sentido._  


  
Continuava a girare Law, passando accanto ai tavoli in mezzo al locale, la luce di un riflettore unica luce rimasta lo segue quando si mescola ai clienti, ballando con un paio di ragazzi di un gruppo piuttosto numeroso che ocupa  due tavoli quasi nel mezzo della grande sala strusciandosi appena prima di allontanarsi, dandogli appena un assaggio del dolce miele della sua pelle sollevando appena i lembi della camicia nera prima di andare via, verso il prossimo tavolo ancheggiando.  
 

  
_Y por mi parte_  
_sobra el arte, lo que me das._  
_Dámelo, dámelo bién_  
_un poco aquí y un poco ¿a quién?_  


  
Quasi canticchiava Law, muovendosi in tutta calma tra i numerosi clienti seduti ai propri posti e Kidd quasi sibilò dalla frustrazione perché, in quel momento, Trafalgar era dal lato opposto del locale. Troppo lontano per poter scorgere il suo viso, ma non i movimenti dei suoi fianchi che, provocanti e maledettamente seducenti, si muovevano mentre una mano tatuata era sopra il cappello e l'altra sui suoi pantaloni, con il pollice agganciato al passante dei jeans tirandoli appena più giù, facendo intravedere altre porzioni di pelle e una striscia nera sotto di essi per i fortunati che potevano ammirarlo.  
 

  
_Cuando tu boca_  
_me toca me pone y me provoca_  
_me muerde y me destroza_  
_toda siempre es poca_  
_y muévete bien_  
_que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café._  


  
Strinse con impazienza il proprio bicchiere, guardando Law dare spettacolo lì, proprio sotto al naso di un altro cliente e – maledizione - non era più l'alcol a bruciare nel suo stomaco, ma una sensazione di gelosia e possesso che lo stava consumando lentamente. Voleva averlo più vicino, come un magnete che attira inesorabilmente il metallo; ed è proprio così che si sentiva Kidd, irrimediabilmente attratto.  
 

  
_Morena gata, ¡ ay ! me mata_  
_Me mata y me remata_  
_Vamos pál infierno_  
_Pon que no sea eterno_  
_Suave bién bién_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café_  


  
Si avvicinò Law, perdendo ancora un po' di tempo lungo il percorso scelto, prima di arrivare al vero obbiettivo. Non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo, sapeva già che lo sguardo del rosso non lo aveva abbandonato nemmeno per un secondo. Scivolò con calma accanto ad un altro ragazzo dai corti capelli biondi, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla lasciandogliela scivolare sul collo prima di allontanarsi, avvicinandosi finalmente al tavolo per lui designato.  
 

  
_Pero cuando tu boca me toca_  
_Me pone, me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Todo siempre es poca_  
_Y muévete bién bién bién_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café_  
_Bien bien bien bien_  


  
Li guardò con attenzione, il cappello ancora leggermente calato sugli occhi, riconoscendo il ragazzo che era venuto direttamente da lui quella sera stessa insieme a Penguin per fargli quella singolare richiesta; e ora che aveva la possibilità di guardare Eustass Kidd da più vicino, era segretamente contento di aver accettato.  
Aveva già notato quella chioma fiammante quando era entrato nel locale, ma ora che lo aveva realmente così vicino Law avrebbe voluto passare le dita tra quei capelli ribelli, liberandoli dalla fascia nera che li tenevano in ordine, per vedere se fossero realmente caldi come le fiamme che ricordavano. Sorrise, pregustandosi il momento in cui si sarebbe divertito sul serio, raggiungendo il tavolo segnalato, saltando poi con agilità sul loro tavolino basso con un ovazione del pubblico, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Kidd.  
 

  
_Morenamía , si esto no es felicidad_  
_Que baje dios y lo vea_  
_Y aunque no se lo crea_  
_Esto es gloria_  


  
Lanciò via il cappello con un gesto fluido, e Kidd potè finalmente vedere quegli occhi acciaio incatenarsi ai suoi, scrutandogli dentro, mentre si portava le mani tatuate dalle dita lunghe al viso, lasciandole vagare teatralmente tra i capelli scuri prima di farle scivolare nuovamente al viso. Fece scorrere quelle dita per qualche secondo in più sulle labbra; rompendo le linee di quel sorriso seducente, schiudendole in un muto sospiro.  
 

  
_Y por mi parte pongo el arte_  
_Lo que me das, dámelo , y dalo bién_  
_Un poco así y un poco ¿ a quién ?_  


  
Kidd aveva la gola secca mentre osservava quella lingua guizzare fuori per inumidire le labbra, in un gesto troppo invitante per non essere stato fatto di proposito. E mentre quelle mani decorate da inchiostro nero continuavano a scendere sempre più in basso, gli occhi del rosso le accompagnavano, come incollati, seguendo le dolci oscillazioni di quel corpo da infarto che si muoveva lento, a ritmo di musica, facendosi ammirare, consapevole del proprio potere.  
 

  
_Pero cuando tu boca me toca_  
_Me pone, me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Todo siempre es poca_  
_Y muévete bién_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café_  
_Bien bien bien bien_  


  
Lo divorava con lo sguardo, quelle mani ormai arrivavano ai pantaloni oscenamente aderenti.  
Merda, ora che l'aveva così vicino, tutto il suo corpo fremeva per poterlo toccare, per accertarsi che fosse reale; che esistesse davvero e non solo nelle sue fantasie ad occhi aperti. Ma le regole del locale erano più che chiare per tutti: guardare e – cazzo - non toccare a meno che non fosse lo stesso "intrattenitore" a permetterlo. In caso contrario, i numerosi butta fuori posti alle diverse estremità della sala erano più che determinati a buttare, per l'appunto, fuori il trasgressore senza tante cerimonie.  
 

  
_Morena gata, ¡ ay ! me mata_  
_Me mata y me remata_  
_Vamos pál infierno_  
_Pon que no sea eterno_  
_Suave bién bién_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café_  


Si piegò Law, flettendo lentamente le ginocchia fino ad inginocchiarsi, inarcando la schiena all'indietro muovendo il bacino e se Kidd avesse avuto ancora qualche dubbio sull'incredibile flessibilità del moro, tutti i suoi dubbi si sarebbero dissolti istantaneamente insieme ai pensieri coerenti, mentre un istinto quasi primordiale animava quegli occhi d'ambra, facendogli guadagnare un brivido di pura lussuria lungo la spina dorsale del moro.  
 

  
_Y es que cuando tu boca me toca_  
_Me pone, me provoca_  
_Me muerde y me destroza_  
_Todo siempre es poca_  
_Y muévete bién bién bién_  
_Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café_  
_Bien bien bien bien_  


  
Law si risollevò dalla sua posizione, muovendosi sinuoso per poi allungare una mano davanti a se, non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro che Eustass gliela afferrò senza nemmeno pensare, salendo anche lui sul tavolino, che miracolosamente non si ruppe, tirato appena dal moro, improvvisamente sordo alle esclamazioni del pubblico che, lo sapeva, lo stava odiando.  
Non vi erano più dubbi sul fatto che Trafalgar avesse scelto lui, mentre timide luci fioche tornavano ad illuminare la sala, e il loro percorso.  
Sorrise Law, guidandolo giù dal tavolino, in direzione del palco, e a Kidd venne più che naturale sorridergli in riflesso, lasciandosi condurre docilmente tra i tavoli fin sopra il palco e poi sulla sedia, dove venne sospinto con calma finché non fu comodamente seduto.  
Gli fece l'occhiolino, sorridendo furbo, prima di spostarsi dietro di lui, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
Poi si spensero le luci, e lo spettacolo ricominciò.

Un battito regolare si fece strada nel buio, nel silenzio innaturale calato insieme alla luce, facendo vibrare il petto di emozioni inquiete mentre una luce rossa li illuminava e una voce bassa risuonava.

  
**[** **Nine Inch Nails - Closer lyrics]**  
[ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=FfHpRe0rRe0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=FfHpRe0rRe0) ]

 

  
_You let me violate you._  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you_  
_You let me complicate you_  


  
Lo sentì dietro di se Kidd, Law si muoveva con lentezza. Avvertire quelle sue mani sottili scivolare languide sulla sua camicia bianca, percependo il calore della sua pelle perfino attraverso la stoffa che veniva tirata appena.  
E - diavolo - sentì un brivido di eccitazione in anticipo.  
Scivolò al suo fianco Law muovendo qualche passo sul palco verso il pubblico, cadendo poi in un movimento fluido in ginocchio, fino a gattonare sensuale nuovamente verso di lui.  
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_I broke apart my insides_  


  
Trattenne il fiato quando Law si insinuò in mezzo alle sue gambe iniziando a sbottonare la camicia, facendogli finalmente assaporare il suo calore senza l'impedimento della stoffa.  
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_I've got no soul to sell_  


  
Aveva il pizzetto più sexy che avesse mai visto, ma con ogni probabilità aveva smesso di ragionare a mente lucida da un pezzo, la razionalità affogata inevitabilmente sul fondo di quello sguardo magnetico incollato al suo. Law poteva benissimo spogliarlo in quel momento lì, davanti a tutti. Kidd era più che sicuro che non sarebbe stato in grado di opporre la benché minima resistenza.  
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_The only thing that works for me_  
_Help me get away from myself,_  


  
Aveva la pelle di un pallore incredibile, e per un secondo, solo uno, Law si era quasi dimenticato dove fosse, lasciando scorrere le mani sulle linee ben definite del torace, ipnotizzato dal contrasto incredibile della loro pelle. Sollevò lo sguardo, sorridendo malizioso a quelle iridi ambrate. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo Law, baciarlo fino a divorare quelle labbra rosse che lo stavano tentando da quando gli aveva posato su gli occhi, ma si trattenne ... dopotutto stava ancora lavorando.  
 

  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  


  
Lo vede tirarsi su Kidd, dandogli giusto il tempo di realizzare che invece di allontanarsi Trafalgar si stava bellamente accomodando su di lui, muovendosi sensuale, cavalcandolo.  
 

  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed,_  


  
Può sentire il loro corpi sfiorarsi, sfregare, mentre quelle dita sottili si appoggiano sulle sue spalle inarcando la schiena all'indietro oscillando in un modo davvero inequivocabile, offrendosi deliberatamente. E volle toccarlo Kidd, stringerlo a se e assaggiare quella pelle dolce, divorandolo finché non sarebbe stato più nulla da consumare.  
 

 _You get me closer to God_

  
Si disfò della camicia con un movimento fluido, sfilandola dalla testa senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di sbottonare i bottoni, facendo volare la camicia nera lontano. E Kidd poté finalmente vedere, ammirare quelle linee di inchiostro scivolare su quel corpo sensuale formando vari disegni sulla pelle.  
Dio. Era bellissimo. Ma l'incanto si spezzò quando si allontanò di nuovo, ancheggiando verso il pubblico che lo amava; guardando rapito le sue mani vagare crudelmente sul suo stesso corpo, aumentando la temperatura della sala. Lo sguardo di Kidd scivolò sulle linee scure impresse nella sua schiena, arrivando alla splendida visione del suo fondo schiena.  
 

  
_You can have my isolation_  
_you can have the hate that it brings_  


  
Tornò da lui Law, le gambe divaricate, in piedi davanti a lui prima di chinarsi "sculettando" per i fortunati che poterono vederlo. Le mani sui suoi jeans neri mentre le labbra gli sfiorarono il lobo di un orecchio.  
 

  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_you can have my everything_  


  
"Non muoverti Eustass-ya" Sussurrò, e – Dioh! - aveva la voce più calda che avesse mai sentito sulla terra; gli ridusse in poltiglia la spina dorsale. Non gli passò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello la domanda su come l'altro sapesse il proprio nome, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi acciaio. All'improvviso gli afferrò entrambe le mani guidandole sul suo corpo, lungo le linee di inchiostro.    
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_Tear down my reason_  


  
Trattenne il respiro mentre quelle mani lo guidavano per il suo corpo, toccando con mano ogni linea perfetta, annullando, poco alla volta, la distanza tra loro.                                                                                                                                          
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_It's your sex I can smell_  


  
Gli lasciò andare le mani Law, dandogli il tacito consenso di farle vagare ovunque esse volessero. Le mani del moro si intrecciarono tra i suoi capelli di fuoco, tirando il suo viso più vicino, facendogli seguire i movimenti del suo corpo che oscillava a ritmo mentre le labbra sottili premevano sul ventre piatto, lasciando un leggero sentore di rosso.  
 

  
_(Help me),_  
_You make me perfect_  
_Help me become somebody else,_  


  
Lo strinse a se Law, continuando a muoversi sensuale contro di lui, facendo scivolare una mano nuovamente su quella di Eustass incoraggiandolo a scendere più giù, fino ai glutei fasciati dai jeans che sentì subito stringere, facendogli guadagnare un altro brivido.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_

  
E quasi ebbe un infarto Kidd quando quelle mani tornarono entrambe sulle sue, guidandolo verso l'asola e la cerniera dei jeans esortandolo ad aprirli … e Kidd ubbidì.  
 

 _I wanna feel you from the inside_

  
Si scambiano un brivido che percorse entrambi quando le mani di Eustass si infilarono dentro, tirando - finalmente per tutti - la stoffa giù, accarezzandogli le gambe magre, rivelando un paio di boxer neri, spogliandolo.  
 

  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  


  
Alzò una gamba ormai libera dal jeans, appoggiando il tacco degli stivali bassi sul suo ventre, inchiodandolo alla sedia, facendolo tornare al proprio posto con un ghigno, fermando le favolose lusinghe di quelle mani grandi senza procurargli il benché minimo dolore.  
 

 _You get me closer to God!_

  
Si inginocchiò di nuovo tra le sue gambe simulando un movimento con la testa, proprio sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni oramai tirati, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione, prima di lasciarsi cadere all'indietro flettendo la schiena, le lunghe gambe piegate, contorcendosi sul pavimento scuro, muovendo il bacino.  
 

Through every forest, above the trees,  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees,

  
Era il diavolo stesso, la lussuria incarnata con un corpo proibito per legge, e Kidd non poté credere a quelle labbra schiuse che sembravavano sussurrare il suo nome.  
Non era uno spettacolo, ma un attentato alla sua sanità mentale, alla sua vita stessa.  
 

  
_I drink the honey inside your hive_  
_You are the reason I stay alive!_  


  
Era una tortura, una maledetta continua presa in giro! Un brivido andò direttamente al suo inguine facendolo sibilare, guadagnandosi un sorriso da quelle labbra seducenti e uno sguardo divertito, animato da una punta di malizia.  
Avrebbe potuto restare lì per sempre, e quasi non si accorse dell'affievolirsi della musica ormai prossima al termine finché anche l'ultima luce sul palco non si spense accompagnata da urla euforiche.

Non protestò quando venne gentilmente sospinto nel buio da due mani che ora aveva imparato a conoscere, verso le tende spesse che delimitavano il retroscena, tra gli applausi e i fischi ritrovandosi "dietro le quinte" voltandosi per guardare niente di meno che Trafalgar Law, magnificamente mezzo nudo, che gli sorrideva.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aprir bocca che quelle labbra, ancora splendidamente piegate, si posarono sulle sue lasciandosi finalmente assaggiare in un lieve sfiorarsi. E lo strinse a sé, lo imprigionò contro il suo corpo solido e la parete dietro Law, trascinando entrambi in un bacio torrido, desiderato, lasciando vagare le proprie mani nuovamente su quel corpo di cui aveva avuto solo un assaggio, ma che già gli aveva dato alla testa.

"Consideralo il mio personale regalo di compleanno Eustass-ya"

Sussurrò con un sorriso,ansimando, quando finalmente si separarono lasciando scivolare nel taschino della sua camicia ancora sbottonata un pezzo di carta, facendogli l'occhiolino. Per Kidd avrebbero potuto fare sesso lì, ma fin troppo presto vennero interrotti dalla voce di uno dei dipendenti del locale, facendo allontanare Trafalgar da sé con suo grande disappunto. Lo avrebbe mandato volentieri al diavolo, se solo non fosse stato un armadio a due ante con una maglietta nera su cui spiccavano i caratteri: "Security".  
Sbuffò, se avesse voluto tornare al Red Line e riuscire ad entrare nuovamente nel locale, era costretto a non creare problemi.

"Ci vediamo più tardi"

Un sorriso, una promessa, e poi l'uscita per tornare al suo posto.

 

Una notte indimenticabile.

 

The End.   



End file.
